1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a BB bullet feeding device of a toy gun, and more particularly to a BB bullet feeding device of a toy gun, wherein the BB bullet may be fed and ejected outward in a pneumatic manner easily and exactly, without needing an electric power, thereby saving cost and natural resource, and thereby increasing the lifetime of the BB bullet feeding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional BB bullet feeding device of a toy gun in accordance with the prior art comprises a piston cylinder horizontally moved in a cylinder, thereby achieving the bullet feeding process of the BB bullet. The piston cylinder may act the air flow in the cylinder to push and eject the BB bullet outward. However, the conventional BB bullet feeding device uses an electric power as a power source, thereby increasing cost and consuming the natural resource, and thereby decreasing the lifetime of the BB bullet feeding device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional BB bullet feeding device of a toy gun.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a BB bullet feeding device of a toy gun, wherein the piston cylinder is moved in the cylinder horizontally, and the BB bullet may be rapidly and stably pushed to the predetermined position by the restoring force of the piston spring and the bullet feeding spring during the single rearward stroke of the piston cylinder.
An other objective of the present invention is to provide a BB bullet feeding device of a toy gun, wherein the BB bullet may be fed and ejected outward in a pneumatic manner easily and exactly, without needing an electric power, thereby saving cost and natural resource, and thereby increasing the lifetime of the BB bullet feeding device.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a BB bullet feeding device of a toy gun, wherein the BB bullet feeding device may be assembled and dismantled easily and conveniently, thereby greatly facilitating maintenance of the BB bullet feeding device.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a BB bullet feeding device of a toy gun, wherein the piston cylinder is received in the cylinder, and horizontal movement of the piston may feed the BB bullet automatically, thereby facilitating the user employing the BB bullet feeding device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a BB bullet feeding device of a toy gun, horizontally mounted in a barrel of a gun body, and comprising:
a cylinder, a piston cylinder, a front spring guide tube, a piston spring, a rear spring guide tube, a nozzle, a sealing tube, a bullet feeding spring, and a trigger operation set, the gun body provided with a BB bullet supply portion at a front end of the barrel, and a cocking handle at an upper portion of the BB bullet supply portion to move horizontally, the BB bullet supply portion formed with a transverse hole which includes a mediate section provided with a bullet feeding chamber having a pressure applying portion, and a front section provided with a bullet outlet tube, wherein:
the cylinder is secured on a rear portion of the BB bullet supply portion;
the piston cylinder is movable in the cylinder, and has an inner portion formed with a receiving chamber, the piston cylinder has a front end received in the cylinder, and a rear end extended outward from a rear portion of the cylinder and formed with a piston push portion rested on a distal end of the cocking handle, the front end of the piston cylinder has an outer wall formed with a locking recess;
the front spring guide tube is secured in a front end of the receiving chamber of the piston cylinder to horizontally move with the piston cylinder simultaneously;
the piston spring has a front end mounted on an outer wall of the front spring guide tube;
the rear spring guide tube has a front end extended into a rear end of the chamber of the piston cylinder, and has a rear end secured to a distal end of the barrel, the rear spring guide tube has an inner portion including a front section formed with a spring receiving chamber and a rear section formed with a guide rod through hole;
the nozzle has a front section received in a rear section of the transverse hole of the BB bullet supply portion;
the sealing tube is formed with a receiving space, and has a front section extended through a center of the front spring guide tube and secured on the nozzle,
the receiving space of the sealing tube has a mediate section formed with a through hole, a locking hook is pivoted in the receiving space of the sealing tube, and has an action portion protruded outward from the through hole, a guide rod is received in a rear section of the receiving space of the sealing tube, and has an extension section extended outward from a through hole formed in a rear end of the sealing tube, the extension section has a rear end received in the guide rod through hole of the rear spring guide tube;
the bullet feeding spring is mounted on an outer wall of the extension section of the sealing tube, and received in the spring receiving chamber of the rear spring guide tube;
the trigger operation set includes a trigger, a block push member, and a locking block, the locking block is detachably received in the locking recess of the piston cylinder.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.